


Remorse of the devil

by Sparkling_Archangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel
Summary: TRANSLATION of my work "Les regrets du diable"When Gabriel comes in front of him at Elyseum Hotel, Lucifer can't imagine that his beloved little brother could act like that (spoiler s5e19)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les regrets du diable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716162) by [Sparkling_Archangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel). 



> This is a translation of my work "Les regrets du diable", a french text, because someone asked me if it was possible to do it in the comments.   
> English is not my native language, and this is not proof read, I'm sorry for the mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me your opinion to help me improve it !  
> I can translate my other works if somebody is interested

Even if he has fallen, even if he is not really an angel anymore, Lucifer knows that the Gabriel in front of him, whom inveighs him and proclaims his love for humans, is just an illusion. The feels the true being of his brother a few steps behind him, holding his blade. So he is ready to do it, to kill him, his big brother, Lucifer, the devil himself, just to save a few pathetic human lives. Lucifer can’t imagine that Gabriel could kill him. Admittedly, during his millennia of life as an archangel, and then as a Trickster, he certainly had blood on his hands. Especially as the Trickster, knowing his love for strange staging. But he really did not think that Gabriel could really wanted to kill him, ready to soil definitively his grace with the ultimate crime of fratricide. Lucifer sighs internally while Gabriel continues to crow about the so-called skills of forgiveness of the humans. He does not have the choice, it’s Gabriel or he, only one of them will get through this battle for the moment only verbal.

Despite the deaths he has already caused on Earth or in Heaver, Lucifer is hesitating. All of the angels are his brothers and sisters, but he has always considered Gabriel as his little brother, more than the others. He taught him everything, all of his tricks, all of his pranks, his weird sense of humour and a certain love for everything containing a maximum of sugar. He is also one of the few who does not fear him, to keep calling him “Luci”, as when he was a child. The one who bore the least the fight between ”Luci” and Michael, the one who left Heaven when the perpetual tensions were not tolerable anymore. 

He does not have the choice. He must kill him, kill the only one of his brothers who still loves him, everything still linking him to his family and Heaven. Living with the regret and the loss, to avoid to Gabriel to live that himself. Poor justification. At the moment he imagines this argument, he finds it pitiful. But he does not have the choice and the time, he knows that the real Gabriel continues to move forward to him and that he is ready to pursue any avenue in attempts to save the humans. He is also ready to pursue any avenue in attempts to reach his goal, even it implicates actions more or less acceptable, even for him.

So he turns, catches Gabriel’s hand, tensed on the blade and deviates the hit, stabbing the dagger in the chest of its owner. He remains stoic when the illusion disapeared, when horror and pain are engraved on the face of the fourth archangel. He does not react when Gabriel dies in a flash and an awful scream, not showing any compassion for the last seconds of his brother. Very well. Gabriel will take away as last image the false indifference of the devil.

Only then he allows himself to realize his action. The corpse of his brother lays on the floor, the arms sprawled out, the left leg strangely fold, surrounded by the shadow of his wings. Lucifer stifles a sob. No, not a sob, just a throat clearing. Yes, only a throat clearing, his vessel is not the right one, it explains this second of weakness. He doesn’t believe that lie himself. He feels the presence of the two Winchesters leaving the area quickly. He should follow them, force Sam to say yes. But he can’t, not now.

He leaves the area slowly, insensitive to the bloody corpses in the corridors. They don’t have any importance and they never had. He teleports far away for the Elyseum Hotel, in a desert, calm place. He does not even remember in which country he is, however. Situated at the top of a cliff, far away from the houses and the other execrable human buildings, the spot seems out of the time. A few big stones sprinkle the rocky overhang, placed here from time immemorial in the middle of the wild herbs. In the noise of the waves and the distant screams of the seagulls, in the scent of the night and sea spray, in the middle of the old trees and windswept bushes, the one who is for everybody the evil


End file.
